jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJolion
JoJolion (ジョジョリオン, Jojorion) is the eighth story arc in the manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Began publication in May 2011 in Ultra Jump. The story takes place in 2011 in Morioh, the same town Part IV took place in, but in SBR universe. Plot The story begins with Yasuho Hirose finding a naked boy with a sailor`s hat half buried under a rock. He has a star-shaped birthmark which she immediately takes a picture of with her phone. He awakens claiming he does not have any memory as to what his name is or where he comes from. Shortly after this, Joushuu then sees Yasuho and the naked man near each other and believing he and Yasuho are dating, he attacks the man who activates his stand and makes Joushuu go blind.The man later faints and Yasuho calls the ambulance which takes them all to the hospital. After they are there the amnesiac sailor escapes with Yasuho and as they leave Joushuu Higashikata is seen complaining about Yasuho's relationship with the stranger and the bitemark on his knee, but collapses due to a fever. Hirose notices the sailor`s hat which has an SBR shop insignia on it.They go to the shop and the shop keeper reveals the man's real name as |Yoshikage Kira, and where he lives. Upon hearing this Yasuho says he doesn't "look like a Kira" and nicknames him Josuke after her dog from childhood. Once they learn of his name, they find out that he lives in an apartment not too far from where they were. The story takes a turn for the worst as "his apartment" (riddled with preserved fingernails and a Mona Lisa painting, which echoes the former Yoshikage Kira) is shown to be a trap that harbors a hysterical female hostage in the bathroom and after seeing an album of the tortured hostage, Yasuho leaves the apartment thinking that he's the monster that did those things to her, leaving the hostage and him there. While in the trap-riddled apartment (that included needle-lined slippers and towel and a razor chain for the bathtub stopper), the hysterical woman explains that the amnesiac was a prisoner in the same apartment before escaping three days prior (in which she believes he came back to save her). She also mentions that the one that's holding them captive is a stand user that resides on the floor above them and his powers only come when the user is apparently right above them which causes him to formulate a plan of escape. After escaping, the protagonist comes back after encountering the culprit and after a pummeling, the culprit reveals itself to be Sasame Ojirou, a surfer that had an issue with a man named Yoshikage Kira, a man that the protagonist heavily resembled due to his sailor's wardrobe. After rescuing the hostage (who left briefly after), the protagonist and Yasuho find themselves going to a man's place who mentions that he's a "Yankee" that is rich after his grandfather (Steel Ball Run's Norisuke Higashikata) made a hefty business importing fruit. Soon the Jojolion Protagonist finds himself being part of the Higashikata family after being adopted by Norisuke Higashikata IV who in turns appoints him the duty of protecting his youngest daughter, Daiya (much to Joushuu's dismay). Once he got adopted to the family, Yasuho is escorted out the house and threatened to never return. While protecting Daiya, the Protagonist (now dubbed Josuke Higashikata) is attacked by her stand which takes away memories and after a strategic retort, the Protagonist makes her go into the room that was forbidden earlier only to learn that he has a 95.8% match with the original Kira. After discovering his relation to Yoshikage Kira, the protagonist made a plan to look for Holly Joestar-Kira in order to find out more about himself. On his way to meet Holly Joestar, he noticed a mysterious motorcycle rider chasing him. His GPS started to shout out weird directions, and constantly asked the protagonist to make a U-turn. After a long and dangerous chase, Josuke manged to kick off the mysterious biker's helmet to reveal a humanoid stand, and also learned that the GPS in his phone was actually giving him the directions needed to escape his pursuer, in order to protect him from danger. Characters and Stands in Jojolion Chapters Chapters not yet in tankōbon format *14. End of the Pursuit *15. Way to the Hospital *16. Pursuer Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parts